Efímero, como un beso
by paz lovegood
Summary: Versión de la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort y las fuerzas oscuras, desde los ojos de la enigmática Luna Lovegood y el tímido pero valeroso Neville Longbottom; que tiene muchas cosas de decir. Aunque quizás las palabras no sean tan necesarias.


En aquellos días, ya nada era igual a lo de antes: paseos largos al Lago Negro, buscar nargles y hacer diferentes accesorios de los más comunes materiales. Pasear por Hogwarts como una alumna más, deseosa de emplear magia por su cuenta, aprendiendo y disfrutando de las maravillas del gran castillo.

No, ahora era todo diferente.

Luna había pasado tan solo unas dos semanas en Malfoy Manor como prisionera por las cosas que escribía su padre en El Quisquilloso. Pero ese tiempo se le hizo eterno incluso a ella, que era experta en buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas. Cuando Harry Potter y sus amigos Ron y Hermione llegaron a la mansión, aprovecharon de sacar a Luna y los demás cautivos de aquel lugar, con la ayuda de un simpático elfo doméstico llamado Dobby.

La llevaron a la casa de Bill y Fleur, cercana a la playa. Era un lugar bonito, tranquilo y sereno, calmo. "Un hermoso lugar para estar con los amigos" había dicho Dobby segundos antes de morir.

Luna extrañaba la paz de antes, a sus amigos del ED y sobre todo… a Neville Longbottom.

Llevaba tiempo siendo un amigo muy cercano para ella, y hasta hace poco se había dado cuenta de que se preocupaba por él más de la cuenta. Hubo un tiempo en el que escuchaba la radio sólo para no escuchar el nombre de Neville, su padre se había ido al olvido. Se sintió fatal cuando se dio cuenta de esto, pero no hubo como remediarlo.

Estaba sentada mirando hacia la lejanía del mar tan azul que tenía en frente, cuando Harry se le acercó.

-Hoy nos vamos a Gringotts. Ya sabes, a buscar horrocruxes.

-Lo sé-contestó ausente la rubia-. Aunque quizás te convenga saber que debería ser algo representativo de Hogwarts. Ya sabes, a Riddle le gustaba utilizar esas cosas.

A Harry a veces le costaba trabajo entender lo que Luna decía. Era una chica muy extraña, pero eso era la principal característica de por qué era su amiga: no era como el resto, Luna era especial.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el pelinegro.

Luna suspiró. Así como a Harry le exasperaba no entender a la chica, a ésta le sucedía lo mismo con que no la comprendieran. Pero si de algo estaba llena, era de paciencia.

-El relicario de Slytherin era un horrocrux, Harry. Y la espada de Gryffindor puede matar horrocruxes, lo que de alguna manera representa la rivalidad de los dos fundadores.

-Ya ¿Y qué hay con eso?

-En alguna parte deben de encajar Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw dentro de todo esto ¿No crees?

Harry comprendió en el acto, y agradeció a Merlín por la basta sabiduría de su amiga. Le dejó un traslador que la llevaría a Hogwarts, por lo que ella estuvo más que agradecida.

Luna se despidió cortésmente de Bill y Fleur Weasley y tomó el traslador destino a Hogwarts. Su hogar. Porque _él _estaba allí, y su hogar ahora era cualquier lugar donde él estuviese. Se apareció en la Sala de Menesteres, que casualmente estaba llenísima de miembros del ED, con hamacas, radios y rincones para dormitar. Todos se veían cansados, exhaustos, sin energía. No era lo mismo de antes. Ginny Weasley fue la primera en notar la presencia de la rubia y corrió a abrazarla.

Últimamente, necesitaban unos pocos rayos de esperanza.

-¡Luna!-gritó desesperada-. Oímos tu nombre en la radio, y pues pensamos que… ¡Ay, Luna! ¿Qué te pasó?

Luna acabó por decidir que Ginny realmente era su amiga. De que ella si tenía amigas. Le relató cómo acabó en Malfoy Manor, la muerte de Dobby, de cómo Harry Potter la sacó de ahí a ella, a Ollivander y al gnomo Griphook.

-¿¡Harry!?-se preocupó la pelirroja-. ¿¡Harry está vivo!?

-Sí-contestó Luna, serena- Ron y Hermione van con él.

Ginny suspiró de alivio. Aunque se podía leer en su semblante que más le importaba cierto pelinegro que su hermano. Le relató que sucedía en Hogwarts por aquellos días, y que ya nada era igual que antes. Luna no prestaba atención: estaba muy ocupada buscando unos cabellos oscuros y rostro distraído entre todas aquellas cabezas.

-¿Y Neville?-preguntó.

-Debió haber ido a buscar la comida a casa de Aberforth, es el hermano de Dumbledore. Ayuda al ED. Tiene su casa en Hogsmade, y ese cuadro es un pasadizo que construimos nosotros mismos. ¿Te puedes creer que han bloqueado todos los demás? ¡Y eso que eran secretos! Debes tener cuidado con lo que haces, ahora les encantan dar castigos en Hogwarts. Es sólo cosa de ver al pobre Neville… pero aún así no deja de pelear con los nuevos inquisidores.

Luna suspiró. Lo último que quería era que los demás saliesen dañados, en especial Neville. Vio volar un torposolo cerca de la cabeza de Ginny, pero decidió no advertirle, ya que a los demás poco les importaba esa clase de comentarios. Le molestaba que la gente no creyera en lo que no se veía a simple vista, aquello era ridículo. Se soltó el cabello, ya que la coleta que se había hecho ya iba desarmándose. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse al lado de Ginny y ayudarla a racionar lo poco que tenían.

-¿Y cómo van las Artes Oscuras?

-Bueno, Snape ya no enseña. Pero los profesores son mortífagos, así que no puedes esperar nada bueno de eso. Y sin Harry…bueno, no hemos aprendido absolutamente nada, si te soy sincero. Excepto torturas, se aprenden con los castigos-le contestó Seamus Finnigan, un Gryffindor del curso de Harry.

Luna ahogó un pequeño grito. Aquello no se parecía nada a Hogwarts, absolutamente nada. Justo cuando comenzaba a saludar a su compañera Cho Chang, apareció una figura masculina del cuadro, cargada de bultos sin nombre. Su corazón se aceleró y salió a correr a Londres y volvió hasta el pecho de Luna en un segundo. Tal y como decía Ginny, Neville estaba completamente maltrecho y cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices. Varias idas a la enfermería se había ganado en el tiempo que llevaba de clases.

La miró atónito, asustado y en estado de shock. "Es imposible" pensaba "ella debería de estar segura en un lugar como su casa o ¡No sé! ¡Cualquier lugar menos aquí!" Todo el nerviosismo de Luna ocurría puramente en su interior, ya que su cuerpo no daba señales de estar alterado. Caso contrario al pobre Neville, que le comenzaban a sudar las manos y debería de estar a punto de balbucear. Estaba asustado. Por _ella._ Vio como lo miraba con sus enormes ojos claros y luego sonreía, mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos como perlas.

Pero sorpresivamente, él fue el primero en hablar.

-Luna Lovegood-la nombró completamente, serio. Con esa solemnidad y valentía que últimamente le caracterizaba. Desde que Harry Potter había salido a buscar horrocruxes, Neville asumió el liderazgo del ED con total y completa sumisión; llenando de esperanza a los desesperados. Los protegía, y ahora, iba a ser un poco más imparcial con la presencia de cierta rubia-. ¿Me puedes explicar, por Merlín, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es este lugar ahora?

Pues no, no lo sabía. Luna estaba de lo más extrañada con la actitud de Neville. No que no le gustase (de hecho, le hacía falta) pero era algo nuevo. Antes de poder decir un saludo como la gente, Neville la abrazó.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, con tu nombre en la radio ¿Vale?

-Vale-fue lo único que Luna pudo contestar. _Él _la estaba abrazando a _ella, _era suficiente como para perder los estribos, aunque fuese por un rato. Temió que los latidos de su desbocado corazón fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para que _él_ los notara.

Los siguientes días, Luna miraba paulatinamente hacia el exterior. Hacia donde ahora no los dejaban salir libremente. Se sentía como un ave en una jaula, deseosa de extender sus alas hacia el cielo y emprender el vuelo por el horizonte. También estaba segura de que no era la única que se sentía de esa manera. Observaba como Neville seguía defendiendo sus principios contra esas bestias de mortífagos que ahora estaban a cargo, y por supuesto, las heridas que provocaba eso después.

Cada vez que cruzaba sus ojos con los suyos, ella pensaba "Dímelo, así con esa misma mirada. Dime que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Que estás dispuesto a vivir por mí, así como a mí me pasa lo mismo. Dime que quieres una existencia a mi lado. Dímelo, Neville. Di que me amas." Pero aunque ahora el joven se tomase las cosas más en serio, seguía con la misma timidez característica. Esa que le impedía decirle a Luna todo lo que ella quería.

Los días se hacían cada vez más largos a la espera de que eso pasara. Luna seguía esperando, y sus deseos llenaban su mente a todas horas, en sus más locos sueños, cuando ayudaba a Ginny, cuando se presentaba a clases, cuando oía la radio…Bien pudo haber sonado el nombre de Xenophilius Lovegood y ella no lo habría notado.

El día que Harry Potter llegó con Neville, supo que todo iba a estallar. Constantemente la invadían esos presentimientos, los que aparecían cuando algo malo iba a pasar.

Esta vez, tampoco fallaron.

Tuvo que ayudar a Harry Potter a dar con la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, y para eso, contactarlo con Helena Ravenclaw, que era bastante tímida y difícil de encontrar. Menos para Luna. Después de aquello, todo eran hechizos y contrahechizos, que volaban de un lugar a otro por todo el castillo. Vio volar el puente de entrada, donde Neville había enfrentado a los carroñeros y mortífagos, y del que se había salvado por los pelos. Luna Lovegood vio morir también a mucha gente ese día.

Por suerte, entre ellos no figuraba Neville. Estaba preocupadísima, quería que todo acabara.

Luego de la muerte y resurrección de Harry, los demás adoptaron mucha más fuerza y valentía que antes. Iban a ganar. Luna estaba lanzando un _expeliarmus _cuando cierto chico de cabellos oscuros y rostro distraído se le acercó, cojeando por detrás. Y lo supo, supo que lo iba a decir. Que iba a soltar todo lo que hasta entonces se había callado. Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció: los enemigos, los aliados, los muertos, los vivos, las ruinas del castillo…Sólo estaban _él _y _ella, _en una especie de universo paralelo, donde todo estaba inhalando profundamente, impaciente por lo que saliera de aquella boca en el rostro de Neville.

-L-l-un-n-a…yo…t-te…-

Ahí fue cuando la rubia decidió ayudarlo, y fugazmente, se puso de puntas y besó aquellos labios, incapaces de decir lo que ella deseaba escuchar. No le importaba si realmente le iba decir otra cosa, el momento era eterno, efímero, bello, todo a la vez. Ahora podía morir tranquila. Y más aún cuando el chico le devolvió aquel beso, abriendo su boca, anhelante, ajeno al caos que tenía a su alrededor.

Nada iba a ser igual desde ese entonces. Ese beso era un principio y un final, era toda la vida. _Sus _vidas. Porque _él _y _ella_, eran _UNO. _Desde siempre y para siempre, era algo trascendente, que escapaba a toda lógica experimentada. Porque era cosa de algo que los había unido desde la primera mirada, de algo que había quedado sellado con ese beso.


End file.
